Galalaea: Volume I
by Mindelan
Summary: A first volume in the Galalaea volumes... R&R!
1. Sorrow and Misery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect!  
  
King Aragorn sighed. "I must go visit for two weeks to the Shire, for Samwise Gamgee has asked me to visit him," he told Queen Arwen, "You'll need to be in charge by yourself for the first time."  
  
Queen Arwen nodded. "When are you leaving? I must go see Galadriel, Lady of the Light in Lothlorien."  
  
"Leave now, and most likely, no, certainly, I shall be back when you return."  
  
"I can be there and back within two days," Queen Arwen told King Aragorn.  
  
He nodded. "Very well, then. Goodbye, Arwen. I wish you a safe journey."  
  
She smiled at him. "I will. Don't worry. I AM an elf."  
  
Aragorn smiled back. "Hurry back, Arwen."  
  
Her smile didn't falter. "Of course, Aragorn."  
  
***  
  
Arwen poked her head into Galadriel's room. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes." The Lady of the Light nodded. "Please have a seat."  
  
Arwen sat down.  
  
"I need you to watch my daughter, Galalaea, for a time. You may be her niece, but you ARE older than her. She is a young elf, the mortal equivalent of fifteen years old. You have a daughter that age, I believe." Galadriel said.  
  
Arwen opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, a figure fell through the doorway. A head looked up from the floor. It was a young girl, and she looked like Galadriel.  
  
Instantly, the girl began to speak: "Mother, is she an elf? Because if she isn't-"  
  
"Galalaea!" Galadriel looked at her daughter. "This is your niece, Arwen. You will be staying with her for a while."  
  
"The MORTAL one? Oh, sorrow! Oh, misery!" Galalaea began pounding her fists on the floor. Then she looked up suddenly, and said: "Do you have ears?"  
  
Galadriel was growing impatient with her youngest daughter. "Everyone has EARS, Galalaea."  
  
"Pointy ones!" Galalaea said, rather loudly.  
  
Galadriel looked toward Arwen. 'This question is yours,' Galadriel's voice echoed in Arwen's head.  
  
Arwen pulled back a strand of hair from in front of her left ear and smiled. "See, they're pointy. Satisfied?"  
  
Galalaea crinkled her nose. "I would have thought they would have rounded down since you became-" She coughed, and looked scornfully at Arwen and her mother. "-mortal."  
  
"No, Galalaea," Galadriel said, "Once an elf, always an elf."  
  
Galalaea cocked an eyebrow at her mother. "And I suppose YOU know everything?" She demanded.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook, and in a booming voice, said: "Young lady, never EVER talk to me in that tone of voice EVER again!" The ground became still once more. Galadriel turned to Arwen. "I'm sorry about my daughter's behavior. I am CERTAIN she will behave much better for you."  
  
"You can't do that, can you?" Galalaea whispered to Arwen. "Then again, you are." Pause. "Oh, sorrow!" Pause. "Oh misery!" Pause. After a look from her mother, she added, "But once an elf, always an elf, right?"  
  
"Go pack." Galadriel told her daughter sternly.  
  
As Galalaea was leaving, Arwen thought she heard her mutter, "Oh, sorrow! Oh, misery!"  
  
***  
  
On the way, Galalaea told Arwen of her travels. "When I was the mortal equivalent of two, Gandalf took me to the Shire until I was the mortal equivalent of eight. Merry and Pippin are SO funny!" She giggled. "Then, I went to live with the Mirkwood Elves for a few months, and THEN I went to Rohan until I was eleven. I returned to Lothlorien then.  
  
"But OH! I made a best friend in Rohan. She said she was visiting her homeland, because she lives in Gondor.  
  
"Aren't you from Gondor?  
  
"Anyway, her name was Eowyn. She told me ALL about herself, even a guy she liked during the THIRD AGE! I think his name was Aragorn. Do you know him?"  
  
Arwen didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Welcome to the palace of Gondor." They were there. 


	2. The Palace Gondor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect!  
  
Two  
  
Aragorn greeted Arwen and Galalaea in a hallway. "Welcome back." He looked at Galalaea. "And who is this?"  
  
Arwen sighed. "This is my aunt, Galalaea."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. "Your AUNT?" He asked quietly.  
  
Galalaea tapped her foot impatiently. "I-"  
  
Quick footsteps interrupted her. A girl about fifteen (the mortal equivalent of Galalaea's age) came up behind Aragorn.  
  
Mommy, daddy," the girl said, nodding to Arwen and Aragorn. "And who's this?" She asked, studying Galalaea up and down.  
  
"Perky little thing aren't you?" Galalaea muttered.  
  
Arwen looked at her. "Arlean, Aragorn, this is Galalaea, a maiden of Lothlorien. Galalaea, this is my daughter, Arlean, and the king, Aragorn."  
  
Galalaea's face cracked into a grin. "THE Aragorn? EOWYN'S Aragorn?"  
  
"Too much sugar for you, young lady. Now off to bed with you!" Arlean laughed in spite of herself and the situation.  
  
"The stewardess of Gondor, Faramir's wife?" Arwen asked, and frowned.  
  
"Who she agreed to marry WILLINGLY?!" Arlean said, overdoing her exclamation.  
  
"Faramir? That little-" Galalaea crinkled her nose. "If anything, Galalaea belongs with Ara-"  
  
"O-oh-kay, now let's all go, so all the kind people can rule their country. Galalaea, would you like a tour? It costs extra for food."  
  
"Arlean," Arwen said warningly.  
  
"Testy, aren't you?" Arlean muttered. And with that, she pulled Galalaea down the hall.  
  
"How much extra for food?" Galalaea asked.  
  
Arlean shook her head. "Pathetic." She slammed Galalaea against the wall. "And never, EVER talk about Lady Eowyn like that in front of my mother!" She backed away, then flipped her hair.  
  
Galalaea saw Arlean's ears and gasped. (Arlean was only HALF-ELF, so her ears were only HALF pointy.) "Give me your wrist," Galalaea ordered.  
  
"No." Arlean backed up more.  
  
"Galalaea took a step forward. "I ORDER you. I AM your great-aunt, you know." She kept advancing on Arlean.  
  
Arlean ran, and Galalaea chased her. Then, Arlean tripped, and Galalaea sat on her. Galalaea took Arlean's wrist, and forced magic up to Arlean's ears, and made them. Well. Pointy.  
  
That's how Arwen and Galadriel (who had come to check on Galalaea) found them: Galalaea sitting on Arlean's chest (Galalaea didn't weigh much), and Arlean looked more like an elf, with pointy ears. 


	3. Grandmother and Granddaughter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! This is a SHORT chappy, I know. I was major-domo busy, so I wrote a mini-chappy. The next chappy is coming soon!  
  
Three  
  
"You look like me, with that scratch on your cheek," Arwen told Galalaea as she rubbed ointment onto one of Galalaea's scratches.  
  
"That's just jolly," Galalaea said, "As you're MORTAL!"  
  
Galadriel stopped pacing the room.  
  
Arlean snorted. "Do you EVEN KNOW why my mother is mortal?!"  
  
"That's quite enough," Arwen said, quietly, blushing slightly.  
  
"It's a story you'd like," Arlean told Galalaea, ignoring what her mother had said. "Romantic AND tragic!"  
  
"So that's-" Galalaea began.  
  
Seeing the look on her granddaughter's face, Galadriel said softly, "I believe the queen asked you BOTH to stop."  
  
Arlean looked at her mother. Arwen looked as if she was about to cry. 'Mother is never like this,' Arlean thought, 'She's always so serious and solemn.' Arlean stood up and left the room.  
  
After a glare from Galadriel, Galalaea left behind Arlean.  
  
Once both girls were gone, Arwen ran to Galadriel and hugged her, sobbing. "Oh, grandma," she said into Galadriel's sleeve.  
  
"Don't call me that," Galadriel told Arwen, "It makes me feel old."  
  
Arwen withdrew her face from Galadriel's sleeve. They both laughed, and Arwen smiled through her tears in spite of herself. "Thank you, grandma." 


	4. A Month is an Age When You Are MORTAL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; it is owned by Tolkien Enterprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and yes, I know some of the stuff I put in my stories is incorrect. This is FAN fiction! I am a fan, and this is my fiction. So, please do not review with everything that is incorrect! Yay! I finally put up another long chappy!  
  
Four  
  
Aragorn left for the Shire the next day.  
  
Arlean figured her mother would be busy with queenly business with her father gone, so this was her one chance to get back at Galalaea.  
  
When Galadriel had been visiting, she'd fixed Arlean's ears back to their normal roundness, but Galalaea could always change them again.  
  
***  
  
Arlean had a friend, Alsel, whose father worked at the library.  
  
"Here it is," Alsel said, pulling a hot pink, flimsy, paper folder off of the shelf, "love potions."  
  
Arlean grinned. "Thank you, Alsel. I'll have it back soon, don't worry."  
  
Alsel grinned back. "I pity the human you've chosen to pick on this time."  
  
"She's an elf, not a human. She's my great-aunt, who's 'the mortal equivalent of our age.'"  
  
"Who's gonna get the other draft?"  
  
"Arador."  
  
"Your brother?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
***  
  
Galalaea sighed. She wished she was home, in Lothlorien. She missed her mother and her father, and her mother's mirror.  
  
She picked up a drink that she'd just gotten, and took a drink. She looked around her chambers, suddenly feeling sleepy. 'Didn't Arlean give me this drink?' She thought as she drifted in unconsciousness.  
  
Arlean smiled wickedly, looking into Galalaea's room. She's always preferred the love potion that knocked a victim out before working. She then dragged Arador, her brother to Galalaea's chambers, and hid to spy on the two.  
  
"She thinks she can pull a love potion on me," Galalaea muttered, sitting up. She looked at Arador. "Please," she said aloud, "Arador?" Galalaea shut her eyes, and sent a flow of magic into Arador to cleanse him of the potion, and then she dragged him out into the hall, stomped back to her room, slammed the door, stomped to the middle of her room, and bellowed: "ARWEN!"  
  
All the way across the palace, Queen Arwen heard Galalaea. "Excuse me," she apologized to Alsel's mother, "I shall be right back." She ran to Galalaea's chambers. "What is it?" she asked when she got there.  
  
"Arlean tried to give me a love potion."  
  
Arlean squirmed in the shadows where she was hiding.  
  
".and then dragged your son in her, and tried to give some to him, and now," Galalaea pointed to where Arlean was hiding in the shadows, "she is hiding right there!" Galalaea put on her "I'm-Only-the-Sweetest-and-Cutest- Thing-Ever" face.  
  
"Young lady," Arwen said a little loudly, "I know you're hiding somewhere in here. Come out, and I'll consider you not having a punishment."  
  
As soon as Arlean was out in the open, her mother said: "I've considered a punishment or not, and you have a punishment. It is: No visiting the Mirkwood elves for a month."  
  
"A month isn't-" Galalaea interjected. "Oh, yes, but you all are MORTAL!"  
  
Arlean looked scornfully at her mother. "But, I-"  
  
Galalaea stuck her tongue out at Arlean, forgetting that Arwen was there. Galalaea then laughed and insulted Arlean in Quenya (which both Arwen and Arlean knew; they both also knew Sindarin). And then Galalaea finally remembered Arwen, her niece. "Oops." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Arwen laughed, "big time." 


End file.
